When Tickle Fights Go Bad
by whitem
Summary: Aren't Kim and Ron a little old for tickle fights? Maybe not... One-shot.


Before anyone gets upset with me, I know I should be working on other stories, but this little idea popped up and grew long floppy ears and a fluffy little tail. He then started hopping around making quite a nuisance of himself. I figured everyone could use a laugh, so I went ahead and made the little guy happy by writing out this little one-shot.

Pesky Disclaimer: The characters in the following story are not mine, nor do I gain anything by their use. (OK, maybe reviews and Hits) Not sure if it needs a "T" rating for certain visuals, so I'm being cautious.

When Tickle Fights Go Bad

Sitting in Room 213 of Middleton General Hospital, were two young teenagers. Two teenagers, who may be just as normal as any other kids their age, except for one thing. They were Kim Possible and Ronald Stoppable.

Kim sat in a wheel chair with a neck brace on, and her ankle was wrapped and raised on a pedal of the chair. Ron sat next to her in a regular chair with his left arm in a sling, and he also sported a nasty looking black and blue eye. Rufus was in the room as well, and he was lying on the bed all by himself with his little noggin' wrapped with a tiny bandage.

Dr. Anne Possible lightly knocked on the door and entered the room carrying a clipboard with her. She crossed her arms while holding onto the clipboard and her face was stern and set.

"Kimberly… Ronald…" Anne said with a hardened voice, "I am very disappointed with the two of you. You're Seniors in high school for crying out loud. How in the world could this have happened?"

When Kim's mother looked at her, she glanced up into her ice blue eyes and then quickly dropped her head again. Anne then turned her head and looked at Ron with the same gaze. At least Ron was able to hold the look a little longer than Kim could, but it took only a few seconds before he too caved and dropped his head in shame. When she looked over at Rufus, all the little guy did was quickly cover himself with a sheet so he wouldn't have to face the wrath of Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible.

"Not talking huh?" Anne said. "Well I'm sure there's one way to get to the bottom of this." She stepped in front of Kim and held her hand out. "Kimmunicator please." Without saying a word, Kim took the device out of pocket and handed it to her mother who pressed a button with odd familiarity.

Wade popped up on the small screen, and just as he was about to say 'Hello' to Kim, he saw who the caller was and clamed up.

"Wade…" Anne said sweetly, "I know that you record just about everything that happens in my daughters life, except for the personal things, so would you be a Dear and replay the events that caused my daughter and her boyfriend to end up in a hospital room?"

Wade began to rub the back of neck nervously. "Well… I suppose I could, but… you see…"

"Waaaade…" Anne said keeping her emotions in check. "I know your family's doctor personally, and I think he might like to know that you haven't been following that exercise regimen that he gave you."

"OK Mrs. Possible…" Wade said breathing out in defeat. "Place the Kimmunicator next to a TV and I'll be able to stream the video so you can watch it.

Anne placed the small device next to the hospital rooms TV and turned it on. The screen went static for a few seconds, and then a picture appeared on the screen of Kim and Ron standing in Kim's room at home. The video was paused, and Wade's voice could be heard over the TV speakers.

"Ready?"

"Just a moment please, Wade." Anne said and once again turned to Kim and Ron. "Is there anything the two of you wish to say before we watch this?" Both teens shook their heads side to side. "Roll it Wade."

…x x x x…

Playing on the video:

"Kim? Are you sure it's OK that we do this… here? I mean, what if your mom, or even worse, your DAD… caught us? I mean we… I mean **I** could be in so much trouble! Black Hole Deep Trouble KP!"

Kim scoffed. "Ron, it's not like we're going to be doing anything wrong. People do this kind of thing all the time."

Kim took off her top off, revealing the sports bra she had on, and at this point in the video Anne looked over at her daughter with an undeniably disapproving look. Next in the video Kim removed her pants revealing the "Fearless Ferret: Ferret Girl!" panties that Ron had gotten for her as a 'just because' present. Anne couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Kim wearing a ferret face on her butt, but the disapproving look returned almost immediately.

Kim then lay down on the bed onto her stomach, and Anne saw a few bruises on her daughter's side and back. "I'm really sore in the shoulders and lower back, so concentrate there first, please and thank-you. Oh and Ronnie, watch out for the bruises. That one on my side is still a little sore."

"Sure thing KP." Ron said, and then started the massage that Kim had been waiting all day long for.

Starting at her shoulders, Ron kneaded his girlfriend's muscles, and she moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure as the knots in her muscles protested at first, but Kim eventually succumbed to her boyfriend's ministrations. After working on her shoulders for about 5 minutes, the video was actually getting a little boring.

Then Ron moved his hands down Kim's back to work on a different set of muscles, and his fingers lightly brushed Kim's sides making her squeal out in surprise. "Eep! Watch it Ronnie… You know I'm ticklish there."

The corners of Ron's lips curled up in a devilish little smile. "You mean here?" The blond boy said and brushed his fingers over the same spot.

Before Ron knew what happened, his world went topsy-turvy, and when it was all over with, he found himself lying on his back with Kim sitting on his stomach looking down at him with her sparkling green eyes.

"Whoah! KP! H… how did you **do** that?"

Kim leaned over to Ron's face with her hair cascading down like a velvety red curtain and she whispered just loud enough to be heard. "Now how long have you known me Mr. Stoppable? Or have you forgotten that I can do anything?"

Ron gulped and figured he was done for, but there was one last thing he could try. "Rufus! Help! Tickle Attack Pattern Delta Eye Vee!"

Before Kim knew what was going on she felt four little paws scampering all over her back making her squeal out in peals of laughter, and Ron started his attack from underneath on her sides. Once Ron was able to get the upper hand with his little buddy's help, he was able to wiggle out from underneath Kim's body and get to his knees. It was when Ron tried to stand up on the bed that everything went horribly wrong.

His foot caught on part of the covers and he immediately pitched forward, smacking his right eye on Kim's forehead. Trying to get away from Ron's unexpected move, Kim threw her head back trying to avoid the unintended head-butt and immediately felt a tendon pop in her neck and she yelped out in pain.

Ron's momentum then brought the two of them over the edge of the bed and Kim grabbed onto her boyfriend's shoulder in an attempt to keep from falling, but instead she went off the edge wrenching his arm making Ron call out in pain next. As the two tumbled off the bed, Kim tried one last attempt to break their fall by bringing a foot down, but it was too late and she ended up twisting her ankle as the two fell in a heap on the floor.

About half a second after crashing off the bed, Rufus landed on top of the tangle of arms and legs out cold. Apparently he inadvertently took a hit on the head by one of the many flying limbs.

With a groan of obvious pain, Kim called Wade on her wrist Kimmunicator. "Wade… we need help."

End Video…

…x x x x…

"Thank-you Wade." Anne said with a look on her face that neither teen had ever seen before, and Wade's visage disappeared when he signed off leaving the TV screen full of static.

"So Mom?" Kim said looking up into her mother's face. "How much trouble are we in?"

One corner of Anne's lips ticked up… then other… and in a matter of seconds Dr. Anne Possible was in a full-blown belly laugh. All Kim and Ron could do was watch the elder Possible with dour expressions not seeing the humor in the situation.

After a good 2 minutes of laughter, Anne finally calmed down enough so she could speak. "So Kimmie… (snicker)… Did the EMT's (snort) see you in your… your…" She indicated Kim with a wave of her hand.

Kim huffed. "No Mom. I was able to get this pair of shorts on before they arrived." She paused for a second and the said, "Is Daddy going to find out about this? I'm worried about Ron getting in trouble."

"(snicker)… No Dear. We don't need to tell your father about this."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Anne called out, "Come on in."

Dr. Carlson, who was the family doctor of the Possibles', walked in and immediately gained Kim and Ron's attention. "I'm releasing the two of you in an hour."

He then looked at Anne. "Dr. Possible? I was told by the MOD to let you know that you can have the rest of the day off to take care of these kids."

Dr. Carlson then leveled his eyes on Kim and Ron. "And as for you two?" The stern look on his face momentarily disappeared. "No more tickle fights for a good two weeks. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They replied in unison, and the two doctors in the room burst out in laughter while two red-faced teens let themselves out of the room.

The end…

* * *

Reading this story over and over while making corrections the humor was lost on me, so I sincerely hope that this was as funny to you as it was to me when I first had the idea.


End file.
